


Lip Ring

by joy_yjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gay, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_yjs/pseuds/joy_yjs
Summary: Jaehyun goes crazy with Taeyong's new lip ring





	Lip Ring

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought this lip ring and this is all I've been thinking about. Also this is very short. Please enjoy !! :D

Jaehyun knew he was staring. Can you blame him? Hell, who wouldn't stare when Taeyong was there, in all his fucking glory, with a lip ring attached to his lips. He wouldn't mind admitting that he's been adoring the elder's lip for a long time now. And metal ring around it has him going crazy

So maybe it wasn't just the elder's lips, it was Taeyong himself that he adored. The leader would be either cute or irresistible. In this situation, time could only tell when Jaehyun will finally snap

  
  
The 127 members were just hanging out in the living room as usual. They just finished their planned schedules for the day. And before going to sleep, they decided to just chat for a while. Yes they were tired, but not too tired to have a breather while some take turns taking showers  
  
  
"I don't want to sleep yet" Mark said, stretching his arms before resting one of his arms around Donghyuck. The younger sighed before nuzzling his head at the crook of his maybe boyfriend's neck. "Hyung! Can we play cards please?" Donghyuck suddenly pleaded, facing Taeyong with a pout on his lips  
  
  
What was Taeyong going to do? Say no?  
  
  
"Fine let me just get them from my room" Taeyong said with a roll of his eyes as he stood up. He had no power over Donghyuck's pleading look anyway. He dragged his feet towards his room, the where abouts of the playing cards in mind.

The leader was rummaging through the drawers, trying to find the cards, when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
  
"That's fake, right?" Jaehyun asked, leaning against the door frame, a small smirk plastered on his face. The younger of the two wasn't stupid, come in. Although the metal ring around his lips looked real, it was impossible for Taeyong to just barge in practice room and suddenly say

_Hey guys! I had this lip ring done for our new concept, kinda hurts though_  
  
  
Taeyong felt like he had the other members fooled though, or were they just acting? But he did liked the compliments he got from the others. He liked how they'd tell him how it suits him and how Yuta was lowkey jealous that he wants one too

  
  
"No, Jae. It's pretty real" Taeyong was standing by his words. He knows pretty well that he can't fool the younger now, but he wants to see how far the younger will go to prove him wrong. So maybe there were _other_ reasons why he got this (fake) lip ring. Certainly, it wasn't to catch _somebody's_ attention. And it wasn't certainly one of his best friend's idea either

_Johnny loved my new piercings and bought me new earrings the other day. If Jae's not gonna make the first move, why don't you just go for it first and try to catch his attention first?_

_Fine, you're right, but it's your boyfriend that finds your piercings hot, Ten. No way in hell am I gonna stick a needle through myself again_

_Sad for you that I got it easy, but how about you..._

Taeyong was lost in thought, recalling his conversation with Ten and unconsciously biting his lip in the process. What he didn't expect was when the younger caged him against the drawer. He snapped out of his trance and faceed Jaehyun with a surprised look

  
  
He suddenly frowned when he noticed the height difference between the both of them. Jaehyun was 2 years younger than him, but the boy successfully made him feel small under his gaze  
  
  
Not that he minds though  
  
  
"Want me to prove it fake?" Jaehyun dared with a slight smirk. Taeyong swallowed the lump forming in his throat. The younger's face was in close proximity with his. Okay wow fuck he didn't think Ten's idea would work. He doesn't even know where to look  
  
  
At his eyes?  
  
  
Nose?  
  
  
Lips?  
  
  
"W-what do you have in mind?" Taeyong stuttered. He missed the way Jaehyun was staring at his lips. Jaehyun averted his gaze and focused on the the leader's eyes. To him, Taeyong looked like a puppy. It was adorable. Taeyong hinself was adorable

So Jaehyun doesn't know how the leader could be cute and hot at the same time but God works in mysterious ways, and Taeyong was either mysterious or God himself because he was ethereal.

"Do you mind if I touch your lips with- I don't know," Jaehyun nonchalantly shrugged, "mine?"

"What's stopping you from doing so?"

Something in Jaehyun's mind just went fuck it and dove right in  
  
  
Taeyong widened his eyes at Jaehyun's lips on his. They were kissing. He was frozen in place. Jaehyun knows how much of a panicked gay his hyung was, but he smiled into the kiss when his hyung later on kissed back  
  
  
He licked the elder's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Taeyong complied and was met with an overwhelming sensation of joy and pleasure. How the fuck was this boy so good at kissing?

  
  
They finally part, gasping for air. Taeyong frowned and licked his lips, but later widened his eyes when he felt something missing. He stared at Jaehyun, and the younger had the audacity to laugh  
  
  
In between Jaehyun's teeth was the metal ring his hyung keeps saying was real. "Real, huh?" Jaehyun said teasingly as he handed the the small ring to Taeyong. He wondered how the younger didn't accidentally swallow the metal ring  
  
  
Taeyong bit his lip before carefully putting the lip ring back unto his now swollnEn lips. Jaehyun stared at him confusingly, "what are you doing?"

  
  
Taeyong gave him a pout, pushing the lip ring out too. "Well maybe if I put it back, you would kiss me like that again" he fumbled with his fingers  
  
  
Jaehyun let out a laugh and carefully pulled the ring off his lips again  
  
  
"You don't need to, because I would gladly do it again”  
  



End file.
